Nouvel hokage, nouvelle vie
by Salizardia Nara
Summary: Quand Naruto devient hokage et que cela provoque un changement radicale dans la vie de Shikamaru.


_Voici une nouvelle fiction donc. Et je précise que en gros : Orochimaru ne pose de problème à personne, on va dire qu'il est mort. Donc Sasuke est encore là par contre Naruto est méga super puissant quand même. Je n'en suis que au premiers épisodes avec Hidan donc je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans la suite mais on va dire que Asuma est mort quand même ( désolé à ceux à qui j'ai spolier ça)._

_Bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

-Shizune !

La jeune fille accourue face à l'appel de l'hokage.

-Un problème ?

-Appelle moi Naruto immédiatement, avant que je ne d'avis !

La plus jeune partit en quatrième vitesse chercher l'hôte pour éviter de devoir se confronter à la cinquième du nom. Le jeune blond arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard.

-Salut mamie Tsunade ! Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu me convoques ?

-Je vais enfin accéder à ta requête...

-C'est vrai ! Oh trop cool, t'es vraiment trop sympa mamie Tsunade !

-... mais à une condition. Termina la futur-ex-hokage car oui, Naruto n'as jamais arrêter de demander sa place à la vieille blonde.

-Une condition ? Laquelle ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Il faudra que tu obtiennes un conseillé digne de ce nom, car je doute que tu n'arrives réellement à gérer Konoha avec un niveau d'intelligence aussi bas !

-Eh ! S'indigna le futur sixième du nom.

-C'est pourquoi, reprit-elle, j'ai déjà choisi celui qui t'aidera dans cette tâche.

-Mais je suis assez fort pour me débrouillais tout seul !

-Cela ne suffit pas ! Et toi arrêtes d'écouter aux portes et entre !

La porte s'ouvrit donc, laissant place à Shikamaru.-Je suppose que vous parliez de moi, c'est toujours gentil de prévenir à l'avance. Hokage galère. Soupira-t-il.

-Ne me manque pas de respect jeune homme ! Grâce à moi tu n'auras plus à espionner les conversations au sommet, à la place tu y assisteras directement. Tu pourras même donner ton avis et tes stratégies seront plus écouter que d'ordinaire.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Wah, mais quel enthousiaste de travailler avec moi ! Tu te surpasse Shika, franchement arrête les efforts tu vas t'épuiser !

Le surdoué ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et haussa les épaules.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence notre nouveau travail ? Questionna le Nara.

-Dans deux jours je pense. Je crois que tu es au courant de tous les préparatifs nécessaires.

-Oui, et je m'étonne que cela se fasse aussi rapidement.

-En fait je prévois ça depuis pas mal de temps.

Et le conversation continua encore quelques minutes avant que les deux ne rentre dans leurs maisons respectives.

Chacun d'eux ne révéla rien aux autres, bien que certains se doutaient de quelque chose face au calme relatif de Naruto. Ils effectuèrent quelques missions jusqu'au jour-J, le jour de l'annonce.

Les habitants de Konoha, toutes classes confondues, attendaient devant la maison de l'hokage. En réalité, à peine une dizaine de personnes étaient au courant du changement d'hokage, de ce fait les autres se posaient beaucoup de questions à ce rassemblement inhabituel.

-Écoutez moi, habitants de Konoha ! Clama Tsunade. Je vous ai tous rassemblait ici pour vous annoncer le nom du nouvel hokage.

Tout le monde fut assez surpris de cette annonce.

-Où est Naruto ? Demanda timidement Hinata. Il va être déçu d'avoir rater ça.

-Shikamaru aussi, lui qui s'intéresse tellement à la politique du village. Dit Ino.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Kurenai les fit taire et ils relevèrent la tête vers Tsunade.

-Le nouvelle hokage se nomme...

-Le sixième hokage c'est moi ! La coupa Naruto en se plaçant aux côtés de Tsunade aux vues de tous sur le toit.

-... Naruto Uzumaki. Il sera néanmoins accompagné d'un conseillé d'une intelligente rare dans le but d'aider Naruto.

-Vous ne devriez pas insinuez de tels choses sur le nouvel hokage en public. Fit remarquer le dit conseillé en rejoignant Naruto.

Les habitants de Konoha étaient scotchés, un idiot et un fainéant au pouvoir, le village allait sombré pas de doutes possibles.

-Bravo Shikamaru ! T'es le meilleur ! Braya Temari, elle et ses frères étaient venus régler des affaires importantes à Konoha.

Le Nara fut d'un subite chair de poule.

-Oh non pas elle... Grimaça-t-il.

Et lorsque l'énervante blonde se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser il prit courageusement la fuite. Et cela devant témoins !

-Bon ben je crois que Shika a quelques problèmes alors on va s'arrêter là ! Lança joyeusement Naruto avant de partir sauver son conseillé de sa harpie attitrée.

Tsunade tomba donc en dépression avant d'annoncer que le rassemblement était terminé.

-Vous arrivez à y croire vous ? Pour moi c'est totalement irréel ! S'exclama la chi... Ino.

-À mon avis Tsunade se rendra vite compte de son erreur et les virera ou quelque chose de similaire. Dit Neji.

-M-moi je p-p-pense que Na-Naruto sera un bon hokage. Bafouilla Hinata

-Ouaf !

-Je suis d'accord avec Akamaru et Hinata, Naruto sera génial ! Cria Kiba en gesticulant un peu partout, comme d'habitude quoi.

-D'autant que Shikamaru est là pour compenser son manque de QI. Ajouta Choji.

-Ils seront bien.

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Tu viens de donner ton avis sans que l'on te le demande ! S'exclama de nouveau Kiba. Mais que t'arrive-t-il Shino ? T'es malade ?

-Ses insectes ont du lui manger le cerveau.

-Gaara ! Même si tout le monde se le demande il ne faut pas le dire ! Le réprimanda Kankuro.

-En plus t'as vraiment des idées de psychopathe ! S'écria Tenten.

Et voilas que Gaara partit rejoindre Tsunade au pays de la déprime.

-Ben tient, où est passé Shino ? Questionna Sakura.

-Quand les autres regardèrent derrière eux ils ne virent qu'un Gaara en dépression, pas de trace de l'homme-insecte.

-Zut, il m'a encore échapper ! S'énerva une voie derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, encore une fois, et purent voir une Temari passablement énervée et frustrée. Bien vite Naruto débarqua.

-Ben il est où ? Moi qui voulait le sauvé de la harpie blonde ! Oh tient, t'était là Temari.

SBAM ! Temari :1 – Naruto :0. Blondinet mit KO par blondinette ! Et hop, elle retourna jouer à cache-cache avec le surdoué.

Lee éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de la scène qui venait de se déroulait.

**-Un peu plus loin dans la forêt de Konoha-**

-Je l'ai enfin semé, fille galère. Nan, harpie galère. Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

Le nouveau conseillé sursauta et se retourna d'un bond pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Shino.

-Ah tient, salut Shino.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène dans une cachette pour lui échapper ou bien...

-SHIKA ! Mon Shika d'amour répond moi si tu m'entends ! Brailla une voie non loin.

-Je t'accompagne. Répondit le Nara d'un air moins calme et plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ils sautèrent donc d'arbres en arbres jusqu'au territoire des Aburame, là vint les accueillir une araignée géante qui s'éloigna tout aussi vite en voyant Shino.

-On devrait l'entendre si elle passe les limites de nos terres.

Et ils continuèrent à s'avancer dans l'immense territoire des Aburame pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre un grand cri, certainement la harpie, mais aucun des deux n'y fit vraiment attention.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière dans laquelle coulait une petite cascade. L'endroit était très visité des papillons et autres insectes assez agréables à regarder. Quelques cerfs passaient également de temps à autre.

-C'est l'endroit qui fait la transition entre les Nara et les Aburame. Expliqua Shino.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et s'allongea dans l'herbe aux côtés d'un petit groupe de cerfs.

-Si ça te déranges pas je vais rester ici quelques heures.

-Tu pourras même revenir, après tout tu es à moitié chez toi. Dit Shino avant de s'éloigner un peu.

-Ah au fait, merci. Cette harpie ne m'aurait pas lâcher de la journée si elle m'avait trouvé.

-Les filles ont peur des insectes, c'est un fait connu.

-Ça te dit une partie de shôgi ? Demanda le jeune Nara en sortant un parchemin d'invocation de sa poche.

-Si tu veux.

Et les heures s'écoulèrent calmement, silencieusement. Shino n'était pas vraiment un bon joueur mais cela ne les dérangea aucunement.

Quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir les deux compagnons de jeu prirent chacun la direction de leurs habitations respectives.

Le lendemain Shikamaru se rendit dans le bureau de l'hokage où il y retrouva Naruto.

-Bah alors, t'en as mis du temps ! Dit/cria le blond en le voyant arriver calmement, à comprendre au ralenti.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Soupira le surdoué.

Tsunade entra alors dans le bureau accompagnée de Shizune.

-En conséquence au petit incident d'hier j'ai pris la liberté d'assigner un garde du cor à Shikamaru. Il devrait avoir les capacités pour tenir éloignées tes groupies.

Le génie haussa un sourcil. Une telle personne existait-elle réellement ? Si oui il serait presque près à l'épouser pour être enfin débarrassé de toutes ces sorcières !

-Mais moi je trouvais ça drôle ! Se plaint Naruto d'un air déçu.

-Si Shikamaru est poursuivi par une horde de fille, il ne pourra pas s'occuper de toute la paperasse, tu devras donc le faire toi-même.

-Présentez nous vite cette personne ! S'exclama à nouveau le blond.

-Tu peux entrer. Dit Tsunade en se tournant vers la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement plutôt sinistre pour finalement laisser passer Shino Aburame.

OoOoO

_J'espère avoir des reviews pour cette fic parce que je compte bien la continuer, ou bien faire encore quelques chapitres avant de trouver un fin tragique et pas inté ._


End file.
